Falling For You - Tom Holland
by rewrittingtheworld
Summary: Tom - A new student at her school, falling madly in love very quickly. Loving every second. Jillian - It's hard to believe something this perfect could fall into my arms. I love it. Both - It feels like I've known you forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Once my head rose from my pillow this morning I knew it was going to be a special day, and now I just have to figure out why. I really don't see how though, how could anything be different for Jillian Almint?**

 **I look up from my phone for just enough time to get on the old rusted yellow school bus that stands in front of me. I walk in slowly and take my usual seat in the middle near the emergency exit door. The seat glides down as I sit on it and throw my bag besides me. I pull out my earbuds and a tingling feeling arises in my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't** _ **completely**_ **zone out from the world today. Just maybe something will happen. The bus is packed full, I'm the last one to get on. Each seat holds two people except mine. Seniors have privileges here, especially when people don't want to sit with you in the first place. Although I am the last one on, I still have a forty minute drive to my packed, awful high school in the middle of nowhere. The people on my bus just happen to live at the edge of our huge town, meaning we have the longest commute to** _ **everything**_ **. School, shopping, food, dances, proms. But good thing for me that I don't go to any proms or dances anyways. I lay down on my bag and put my phone above my head as I scroll through my never-ending pinterest feed. It's full of feminist, animal, food, and relationship pins. Most of which I will never use, own, eat, or do, but it lets my imagination wander into the darkest corners of my brain and the universe. I hear the engine let out a** _ **puff**_ **as the bus comes to a stop, sending me forward into the seat in front of me. The doors begin to open and I hear people talking nervously outside. Crap, now I have a seatmate, great.**

 **I watch as an unfamiliar face arises from the stairs. His hair is cut short and very fine, his jawline is cut at a perfect angle, and his brown eyes shine like an eye color I've never seen before. His teared backpack hangs from his right shoulder. He has on a dark blue shirt, black jeans, and a thin silver necklace. As he walks down the aisles looking for an empty seat he bites his bottom lip nervously. Everyone around me looks up and then back down after assessing him, but not me. My eyes are glued to him and I can't stop running my eyes up and down him. As soon as he sees my see he opens his mouth quickly. I move over and place my bag on to of my lap.**

" **Is this seat taken?" he says in the finest British accent I've ever heard.**

" **No, it's all yours if you'd like." My voice comes out light and nervous, but he doesn't seem to mind. He gently sits down next to me and puts his bag at his feet and, for the first time all year, I put my phone back into my bag.**

" **I'm Tom, Holland. Not like a place, Tom Holland. Holland is my last name. I'm just Tom." he looks down nervously, giggles under his breath, and bites his lip again. "Sorry, so sorry, just first day jitters that's all. I don't really know anyone and I'm not very good at making friends."**

" **I can tell," I laugh with him but he's still looking down at his lap. "I'm Jillian Almint. I bet you'll do fine making friends, you've just got to get into the right group."**

" **Ah you must not know me then, because I only had one semi-friend in my old school which held one thousand students." he stops giggling and his face becomes flushed. "Well what group are you in Miss Jillian?" he finally looks up at my face.**

" **None, I'm just like you except my semi-friend is a best friend. She's Anja Hariss, but she moved away last year. We still video chat though, but it's become distant."**

" **Well I'm sorry for that then." he seems out of place in this moment.**

" **Can I see your schedule?" I ask. Before he can even answer he's pulling out a slip of white paper from his bag. "Hmm, we have all of the same classes together except for your french class, I take spanish."**

" **Well that's just lovely, isn't it then?" he says as his ear to ear grin returns.**

" **How about I show you around today?" I ask.**

" **That'd be lovely, maybe we can start our own group now. No more semi-distant-sad excuses for friends. Now we each have something real. Let's see how far this group can go."**

" **That'd be lovely." I say in my best accent and we both bend over laughing.**

 **As soon as we pull up to the school building I watch Tom's face fall into the darkness of fear. "Don't worry, it's just school. No one cares about anyone who's not in their group. It's just how it is here at O'Rourke." I say, but his face is still nearly colorless. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be with you the whole day." He slowly nods and stand up. We move out of the bus like a river and into the overflowing entranceway. The school is a light tan color and a good size. "Our class is full of about five hundred people." I say as we walk towards the doors. "Let me break it down for you. Two hundred of then are jocks, another two hundred are dicks and idiots, fifty people are nerd and actually smart, and we fall under the** _ **unnoticed**_ **category."**

" **So are we jocks, idiots, dicks, or nerds?" He says in a meaningly humorous tone but his nervousness makes it come out as serious.**

" **We are half nerds and half ghosts." I say as I look up at him. He's probably five inches taller than me, which is all I want anyways, I'm 5'3". As the glass doors allow us to pass through I see his tense up even more, his good sized muscles nearly bulging out from his short sleeved tee. "Calm down, we're okay." I lead him up the stairs and over to DeLiko's room, our homeroom. "Go talk to Mr DeLiko, he'll give you a locker."**

" **Oh, I've already got one, I came in last weekend to catch up with all of the teachers and get settled. I'm number 318"**

" **Hey, just two down from me! I'm 316. Ironic." he laughs and we both walk over to our lockers. I put in my combination, 3-9-31, and throw my backpack inside. I grab my stack of books and my computer out of it and put them into a large handbag. Tom walks over to me and leans up against locker 317, his bag of books in his right hand. "You look ready for history." I say.**

" **It's my favorite, math is my least though, sad you have that class in America." he says which makes me realize that he's moved here from London.**

" **English is my favorite, and sorry to say but history is my least."**

" **Huh," he says looking hurt, "I've been betrayed. I thought we could be the history group, but I guess we're back to square one on a name." I laugh and lead him down the hallway.**

" **So this is Mr Temoro's room," I say nodding to the doorway ahead of us, "he's really old and can't hear that well so bear with him during class." We enter the doorway and I rush to the window to take my seat.  
** " **Ah, perfect. Seats in groups of two. Assuming what you said on the bus about you having no friends is true, I'm going to sit down right here." He sits down into the chair right besides me. It's almost like an effortless movement, him sitting. It's as though there is no such thing as gravity. "Jill? Is it okay if I call you Jill? It suits you."**

" **Yeah," I say breaking my ogling gaze quickly, "Jill is fine." I say. I slide my books into my desk quickly as the Mr Temoro walks inside. He is a short, hunched, white haired, wrinkle filled old man.  
** " **Okay class," his voice comes out as a barely loud enough croak, "let's begin."**

" **This is brutal already." Tom says pulling out a pencil. He begins doodling on the edge of my desk.**

" **Today we are continuing our advanced unit on World War Two. Every pair grab a textbook and read on from page 51 until the end of class."**

 **I stand up and walk over to the back wall near the swarm of others. I pick up a large textbook with a faded yellow cover sheet reading** _ **World War Two: Hidden Depths.**_ **I go back over to my seat and watch Tom pull my chair out for me. "What was that for?" I ask, sitting down cautiously.**

" **Well we might as well have a good bond if our relationship continues to advance at the rate we're going." He says, lifting his eyebrows.**

" **What are you implying?"**

" **Nothing, nothing. Just saying that we've been acting like we've known each other for years when it's only been like an hour."**

" **Is that a bad thing?" I say laughing.**

" **No, it's actually quite nice to be honest." He looks down at his lap and bites his bottom lip swiftly. As his jaw unclenches he looks back up at me, "Let's read!"**

" **Okay then." We look into each other's eyes, as if deciphering every last cell of them. Chuckles emerge from under our breath and he grabs the book from my hands.**

" **Come on," he stops to catch his breath but his never ending smile still exists, "we've got to earn some knowledge on World War Two now, don't we?"**

 **It feels like we've been reading for hours at this point, and everyone around us visibly seems the same. People have fallen asleep and are laying around the room, paying attention to nothing. Even Mr Temoro is nearly asleep. My eyelids feel like weights as I listen to the sound of Tom's voice reading the pages in front of us. And, without my consent, my body groggily lets it's head fall down onto Tom's shoulder. As soon as we make contact I feel him tense up and hear him pause the reading. After a second to adjust he continues on with the page, but this time his voice is sweeter, as if he were reading to a child, cautious of every word his tongue forms. My hands fall off of the desk and into my lap. Tom stops for another moment, his breath quickens. I feel his right hand reach for my left, and I let him take it. He brings both hands onto his leg and begins reading again. I hear his words slow down and eventually he just stops. He leans his head onto mine and rubs his thumb against the outside of my palm. Time freezes, caught in this moment. All of my body is numb, but the parts making contact with him are lit up with feeling. A sharp noise suddenly fills my ears. People around me slowly stand up and gather their things.**

" **Have a nice day." Mr Temoro croaks.**

" **Come on," Tom says gathering himself, "time for Language."**

 **It's seeming to last for days, this class of mine. Why couldn't I've taken french? But history, history was something. My mind wanders away from the talking in front of me. I can't believe it, we touched, intimately. God, how is it possible to fall for someone you've just met? But it doesn't feel like that with Tom, it feels** _ **different**_ **. Like I've known him for years. It's like we have an unbreakable, three hour connection.**

" **Jillian, ¿sigues con nosotros?" Mr Dinkle is looking straight at me, tipping his glasses down off the bridge of his long nose.**

" **Si, lo siento Señor."**

" **Continuo," he begins, but I we are saved by the bell.**

" **No importa, adiós clase." his irritated voice makes everyone stand up, but I am already nearly half way out the door. I walk into the hallway as it becomes even more crowded. I spot him from down the hall and walk casually over.**

" **How was French?" I ask as we meet.**

" **Fine, they all hated my accent though."**

" **Well they have poor taste, because it is lovely." we both laugh as I lead him down the hallway.**

" **What class are we heading to now?" He asks, looking into my eyes with a mesmerizing gaze.**

" **Now," I say, "we eat." I lead him into a large, cold room fully packed with people of all grades. I watch as a small freshman with braided hair drops her tray on the floor, and her face becomes a deep shade of red. I walk over to my usual table in the corner and sit down at it. It is a small circular one that holds eight people, but only two ever fill it. Another school forgotten, Ludovica, sits straight across from me. I see her already there with her wavy orange hair and sweats on. We used to talk but not anymore, so I don't say anything.**

" **Hello. Lovely to meet you!" Tom says waving at her. She glares up at him from her book and looks back down.**

" **She doesn't really like new people, or any people. Her type is more fictional characters." I whisper to him.**

" **I see." He says and nods, biting his lip to contain his laugh. "Where should we go for lunch?"**

" **Just head over the the buffet over there, everyone in the school gets free lunch buffets." I say, pointing to the line of people.**

" **Aren't you coming with me?" He says as he stands up.**

" **No, I'm not all that hungry. And besides, their vegetarian options are very limited here." I say looking up at him.**

" **Ah, I'll grab you some fruit." He says.**

" **No, Tom, there's no need." I say, but it's pointless as he's walking away.**

 **I flip through my mound of books on the table and look for my phone. I pull it out and text a number I haven't used in forever. Katrina's.** _ **Hey, I know it's been awhile and I'm really sorry for that. Just wondering if you were having as hard of a time making friends as I am at your new school. Jill.**_ **I hit the send button and briefly close my eyes, reminiscing in all of the good times. I hear footsteps from behind me getting closer and I snap back into reality. Tom pulls into the seat besides me and places a table with all different foods in front of us. There is a huge bowl of kraft mac and cheese along with some other things. In the corner of the plate there is a perfect cup of fruit on top of a napkin with a fork next to it.**

" **Hungry much?" I say laughing.**

" **Well first of all, new country means new food. I don't know what I'll like so today is my testing day."**

" **Understood, understood. One question though, what's with the giant bowl of mac and cheese?"**

" **Oh, it's kraft brand correct?" I nod. "Kraft is like bloody hard to find back in London, me and my mates would've killed even for a saucer full of it. It's one of the most brilliant edible things ever invented, besides tea of course."**

" **That was literally the most British paragraph anyone could've ever said." I say laughing with him. "Come on, you've better get to eating. Lunch ends in like five minutes."**

" **Okay, okay! I'll just take the mac and cheese to go then." I watch him take a sip of his root beer. He lowers it from his scowling face. "God, that's fucking disgusting. How do you people drink that stuff?" I laugh at him as he takes a sip of water. "Ugh, never drinking that again! Wait, Jill, you never ate your fruit cup!"**

" **Sorry, I forgot about it. Maybe tomorrow." I say just as the bell rings. He picks up his tray and begins walking away. He makes it maybe a yard from the table before looking back at me. "Near the end of the line." I say and he nods. He dumps his tray and places it on the rack, then walks back over to me.**

" **To math!" He says.**

 **Once we make it to Mrs Swellem's room, most of the seats are already taken. We sit down at a pair of desks near the back of the classroom and in the middle of the room.**

" **Hello class," Mrs S says before we can even get situated. I reach into my desk for my pencil case, and my elbow hits Tom's side.**

" **I'm so sorry!" I say placing my hand on the side of his shirt.**

" **Jillian, it's fine." He says with a chuckle. He reaches up for my hand and takes it in his. He brings it up to his mouth and kisses the back of my hand. His lips feel like butterflies on my bare skin, and my stomach starts to twirl. Our fingers tangle in each other's and we let the mess of phalanges hang in between our chairs.**

 **I barely learn anything by the time the bell rings, the only words I can think of are** _ **Tom,**_ **and** _ **hands,**_ **and** _ **kiss.**_ **We unclasp hands and begin to gather our books.**

" **Class, wait," Mrs S says. "Your assignment is to finish the blue packet by next Monday. Have a nice afternoon!" I pick up all of my books and walk to my locker with Tom by my side. I twist in my combination and throw my books inside of my locker. I grab my backpack out and sling it around my shoulder. I slam the metal door shut and turn to face Tom, standing with one hand leaned up against the lockers.  
** " **So, where to now?" he says.**

" **The bus." he follows me down to the bus stop and we resume our seats from this morning. I yawn and cover my face up with my hand, but Tom looks straight at me.**

" **Sorry, I have the most obnoxious face while yawning."**

" **Nothing to be sorry about, yawning is a natural function. Here," he says moving his bag to the floor, "rest on my shoulder if you're tired."**

" **As awkward as that invitation was," I say laughing with him, "I'm going to have to accept. I'm nearly dead by now." I lean over and rest my head onto his shoulder, desperately hoping I'm doing it right. He turns towards me and kisses the side of my head lightly. I reach out for his hand and he takes it eagerly. I feel him slowly lean his head into mine.** _ **This**_ **is what perfection feels like. How did this happen, we have to be soul mates. There's no way we could've been this lucky, and quick, in finding each other. I know he's thinking the same thing too. I look out the window being careful not to move my head, and see we are close to my house.**

" **I'm going to have to leave soon, you know." I say in a whisper.**

" **Yeah, I know. Enjoy the moment while it lasts."**

" **I can't believe spring break is starting already, I don't know if I can survive without school now that I have someone to look forward to." I say, giddy with confidence.**

" **Well," Tom says handing me a slip of paper from his pocket, "here is my number. Let's do something during it. Or every day."**

" **Every day works for me." I say smiling. I hear the familiar sound of more energy as the bus climbs the hill, and know I'm getting close. "See you tomorrow." I say. I turn my head and kiss his cheek lightly.**

" **Cheerio." he says as he lets me escape from his grasp. I stand up and begin walking toward the bus door. I nod to the driver and step down from the machine. I begin walking towards my house but turn around just in time to watch the yellow speck of a bus fade out into the distance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When my head rises from my pillow this morning, I know what the fluttery feeling is from; Tom. I can't stand being away from him. I look over at my clock which reads 8:13. I stand up resentfully and grab the slip of paper with his number from out of my jacket. 465-5263. I type it into messages and send a quick** _ **good morning**_ **. He responds almost instantly with '** _ **ello**_ **, making me laugh. I watch my screen light up with a call from him, so I pick it up and lay chest flat on my bed.**

" **Hey." I say.**

" **Hey is right." he responds. "Yesterday was great."**

" **That's an understatement Tom."**

" **Heh, yes it is. So, um, I have a question." I can hear his voice begin to become more conscious of his words, and I can tell his heart is pounding.**

" **What is it?"**

" **Um, would you, would you like to maybe go out to dinner. Like, um, like on a, a date maybe? It's totally fine if you don't want to I'll totally understand if you don't see me that-" I cut his insanely adorable babbling off.**

" **Tom, I'd love to go out with you." I say giggling.**

" **Really, are you sure Jill?"**

" **Tom, I like you, a lot, I'd be honoured to go on a date with you."**

" **Okay, okay great." He says, noticeably gaining back some confidence. "So I'll pick you up at six, if that works? Does it work?"**

" **Six works."**

" **Okay, well bye then Jill, I'll see you later."**

" **Wait, Tom."**

" **Yeah?"**

" **What should I wear? Like where are we going?"**

" **Um, I think it should be a secret. Dress nicer than everyday but not as nice as a ball. And pack a bathing suit"**

" **Okay, I'll try my best." We laugh, but I can tell he is still tense.**

" **Okay, well, um, cheerio, I'll see you at noon."**

" **See you at six." I click the red button on my screen and hear the connection cut off. Oh my fucking god, I have a date with Tom Holland. In less than four hours. Shit. I run into the bathroom and start the water. Best to start getting ready now before it's too late.**

 **It's 5:45 and I'm nearly looking perfect. I put away my makeup caddy and walk back into my room. I stand in front of my mirror, examining myself. I have on a simple, tight-in-the-right-places kind of deep blue dress, simple silver heels, and my best pair of hoop earrings. I managed to throw my hair into a pretty cute messy bun and did my makeup better than I ever have before. I can quite proudly say that this is the best I've ever looked. I look down at my phone and see a text from Tom.** _ **I'll get you at your front door?**_ **I text back** _ **That'd be great**_ **. Another text from Tom,** _ **just pulling in**_ **. I eagerly grab my purse and rush out of my room and down the stairs. I walk through the living room and see my mom looking at me.**

" **Jillian. What happened to you? You look amazing. Why? Should I be worried?"**

" **Um, no there's nothing to worry about. I just have a date, that's all."**

" **Just a date? You look fit for a dance."**

" **Thanks, just please don't embarrass me in front of him mom, we both know how you can get."**

" **Okay, okay. Just quickly explain him to me."**

" **Well he's fairly new, he's moved here from London. His name is Tom Holland, and that's all you need to know." I hear the doorbell ring and rush over to it. "Bye mom." I step outside, closing the door behind me. Tom has on a white dress shirt with a dark blue tie and dark grey dress pants. He matches me nearly perfectly. I look up at him, but all he is doing is desperately searching my every inch.**

" **Wow." he says as he stumbles, speechless. "Jillian, you look gorgeous." He says, making me blush ferociously. "You're incredible. I'm sorry I keep staring I just, I can't help myself."**

" **So do you." I say trying to utter out something.**

" **Bloody hell, I could really just stand here and ogle at you all day to be honest. Jillian Almint, the definition of cleaning up nicely." We both laugh nervously. "Okay, I'm sorry, I know I'm quite awkward."**

" **No, it's all good. Where are we headed?"**

" **Oh, right. Um we are headed back to my house."**

" **Perfect." I say. We walk over to his large car and he opens the passenger door for me. I climb inside and sit down. Tom walks around the front and steps into the driver's seat. He starts the engine and turns to me.**

" **Just a warning, I'm a terrible driver." He says, staring into my eyes.**

" **I'm willing to risk that." I say. He reaches over and puts his hand on the side of my cheek. His eyes tug at mine, lost in the moment. He quickly moves away and looks down at his lap. We back out of the driveway and we're on the road.**

 **We pull into a long driveway made of pebbles, and I see his house ahead. It is very large and I can see his grand pool from here.  
** " **Welcome to my house." He says, stopping the car. He hops out and rushes over to grab the door for me. "It's just us here so you don't have to worry about meeting my family. They're all at my brother Patty's baseball tournament which is in Pennsylvania, they're staying at a beautiful hotel."**

" **Why didn't you go then, it sounds like you would've had fun?" I ask.**

" **Well, I'd rather be here with my beautiful, incredible girlfriend." I blush harder than before. "It is okay that I call you that, right?"**

" **Yeah of course. On that note I'm very lucky to have** _ **you**_ **as my boyfriend." I watch as his face turns into a shade of deep pink and he bites his bottom lip. "I love it when you do that." I say and he looks up at me.**

" **What? What do I do that you love?"**

" **When you bite your lip, it's very scandalous." He laughs.**

" **Well we have all day for scandals, so hang tight." I watch as his jaw tightens. "Come on, let's go inside. We'll go eat." I follow him inside the magnificent building, but inside looks like a, tiny bit extravagant, regular house. A medium sized gray and adorable dog comes running up to me. "Tessa!" He says, reaching down to pet her. "This is my dog Tess, Jill."**

" **She's adorable!" I say, petting her as well.**

" **You are correct. Come on Tess, go upstairs." He says and Tess runs up the staircase. He leads me into the kitchen, where a table for two awaits.**

" **Tom, this is incredible." I say, looking at him. He walks me over to the table and pulls out my chair for me. I sit down and he pushes me in. He goes into the kitchen and comes back with two plates of food. It is cannellini beans, garlic, and kale roasted over angel hair pasta. "I didn't know you could cook." I say, picking up my fork.**

" **Well I can, so enjoy." This can't seem to get any better. We eat mostly in silence, this dish is too divine for talking. As soon as I force down the last drop of food I look up at him. He is just finishing too.**

" **Tom, that was divine! Where did you learn to cook like that?"**

" **I took a few cooking classes back at my school in London. I really do enjoy it."**

" **That's great then." I say, looking down again. "So what are we doing now?"**

" **Okay now you are going to need to get your bathing suit on, if that's okay with you?"**

" **Yeah, of course. I'll go change in the bathroom." I say. I grab my bathing suit from my purse and head into the bathroom. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror. I have on a strapless salmon pink bikini. It looks good on me, but I don't know if Tom will like it. Wow, the first time I've wondered if I look okay for someone. Huh, feels odd. I take my hair down and throw the hair ties onto my wrist.**

" **Jill, are you okay?" I hear Tom call from outside, he must be ready.**

" **Yeah I'm coming." I say. I cautiously open the bathroom door and step out towards him. He stares at me, tracing my skin with his eyes. I do the same to him. Tom has on dark blue swim trunks, but his abs are incredible defined.**

" **You've made me speechless for the second time today." He says, both of us blushing madly.**

" **You look great." I say, laughing at his remark.**

" **Well if I look great then you look one thousand times better." He waves me over to him, opening his arms. I walk over and accept his hug. He wraps his arms around my and pulls me in tight. I put my head over his shoulder and enjoy this moment. "I can't believe you're my girlfriend. You're so amazing, talented, smart, funny, and beautiful."**

" **You are just as much amazing, talented, smart, funny, and beautiful." I say, making him laugh.**

" **Come on," he says breaking the hug, "let's go swim. It's already seven, it's getting dark." He leads me outside to the back of the house. A giant pool with a raised hot tub stands there. It is all cleanly white and the pebbles on the land complement it perfectly. He walks to the edge of the pool and waves me over. We stand on the edge, looking in. "Let's jump in. 3-2-1!" He says. We land in the pool, which is surprisingly warm, with a giant splash. I pop out of the water and push my hair out of my eyes.**

" **It's so warm in here." I say, looking over at Tom. He doesn't respond. He's looking right at me, though, so I know he's heard me. "Tom?"**

" **Yeah, yeah it's really warm sorry." He wakes up and blushes, embarrassed. "It's also really dark. I'm sorry but we're going to have to cut swimming short."**

" **We just got in the pool." I say laughing.  
** " **I know, I know, but we've got more important things to do." He says.**

" **Like what kind of things?" I say slowly walking towards him, he begins to do the same.**

" **Oh, I don't know. Some romantic shit that you'll die for." He says. He places his hands on my hips, making me shiver with excitement. I move my hands to his bare, wet, muscular chest. I see him tense up at the feel of my hands on his skin. I look up at him, but he's already staring down. His eyes tell me everything I've ever needed to know. I move my right hand to his shoulder and stand tall on my toes, moving closer towards him. He swoops down, and our lips meet as one. He moves one of his hands to my back and slowly moves it up. He runs his hand through my hair and pulls me in even closer than we were before, every inch of us touching. Our lips long for each other's and it shows. He takes one last breath of mine and we break apart ever so slowly. I look up at him, but he's just looking down and smiling.**

" **Tom," I say chuckling with amazement under my breath.**

" **Jill." He says, catching my gaze. "I know we just met and all, but it really is starting to feel like we've known each other for eternity. I mean, I'm just over the moon for you. That's never happened to me before, but I'm extremely glad it's with you." I see his stupid adorable grin return to his face. "Jill,"**

" **Tom I love you." I say quickly.**

" **I love you too. So, so much." He says.**

" **Maybe we should just stay here like this all night," I say leaning my body into his, "that would be nice as well." He laughs.**

" **Yeah, that** _ **would**_ **be lovely. Come on, it's time for phase two of romantic shit you'll die for." He leads me out of the pool and around to the side of the house. As we turn the corner I see the set up. A giant movie screen with a projector and a large blanket in the lawn with a pile of pillows and other blankets around it. "Welcome to the cinema." He says.**

" **Tom," I say nearly speechless again. "This is so elaborate and beautiful. I love it." I look into his eyes and see how proud he is that I am happy. "What movie will we be watching this evening?" I ask.**

" **We will be watching Clueless tonight." He says. "Seats, my lady." We walk over to the blanket and he motions for me to lay down. I lay across the warm blanket and rest my head and neck on the pillows. He lays down closely next to me and places a blanket over the two of us. I move over towards him as he begins the movie. I lay my head on his chest and curl up into him. He kisses the top of my head lightly and begins rubbing my back. The moment seems to last forever, and it is. I close my eyes gently and let my body drift away into sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wake up in his arms under the stars. I am almost fully on top of him and we have hands all over each other. He is still sound asleep, his face in a wide grin. I look up and kiss below his chin. His eyes slowly flutter open and he looks down at me.**

" **Hello beautiful," he says. He looks up at the sky and notices the stars. "What time is it?" I grab my phone and see it's only 1:14. Why don't I have any messages, I figure my mom should be worried? Oh, right. She went over to her boyfriend's house tonight. Perfect planning I guess.  
** " **One fifteen." I say.**

" **Wow, that is quite early."**

" **Way to state the obvious," I say, both of us laughing. The wind blows and I feel goosebumps rise from my skin. "It's so cold out here."**

" **Yeah, it's really chilly. I know it's kind of awkward but would you like to go inside and sleep?" His words make me tense up with nerves, but it's too cold to stay out here.**

" **Yeah, sure." I say.**

" **Lovely, then follow me this way." I stand up and let him lead me into the house. We walk in and I immediately feel a sense of warmth flow through my numb, nearly bare body. He shuts the door behind us and leads me up the grand staircase. We walk down the hall past six other rooms and turn into the last one. It is a large room that is plain, but has character. Shelves float on the walls, carrying everything from books to clothing. Three large dressers line one wall, and a king sized bed sits against another. A television is in front of the large bed. "Sorry for how messy it is," Tom says trying to pick up some clutter from the floor. It is very clean compared to other rooms I've been in. No clothes on the floor, just a few food wrappers. "So, um, my family would literally murder me if they found out someone besides them slept in their beds, so we can both sleep in mine or I can sleep on the floor or whatever you feel comfortable with."**

" **Whatever you'd like. I guess we could share the bed if you're okay with that?" I ask, nervously biting my lip.**

" **Yeah, yeah, of course." I watch his muscles tense up again. "Um, maybe we should get dressed, our wet bathing suits may be contributing to our coldness."**

" **I don't have any clothes besides my dress," I say.**

" **You can borrow some of mine, I'll grab some quick." He walks over to a dresser and pulls out a dark grey shirt and dark navy blue shorts that both look way too big for me.**

" **Tom, I don't think the shorts will fit me." I say, holding them up to my waist. They look fit for a giant compared to my small size. "It's fine, I have my underwear and this shirt is huge anyways." I can tell he is smirking as I walk into the bathroom to change. I throw on the shirt and put my underwear back on. They look so small with nothing else on. My whole bottom half is practically showing. Should I wear my bra? I pull out my phone and search up "Do you wear a bra when sleeping at your boyfriends house?". Wikipedia says to do what I normally do, so I don't put it on. I throw my hair up into a messy bun and head back into Tom's room. I place my bathing suit on the floor as I walk in and see he's already dressed. He has on the shorts he offered me and nothing else. I didn't know guys didn't sleep with shirts on. "Ready?" I say, I watch him ogle at me before returning to reality.**

" **Yeah, yeah." He says. He walks over to the bed and pulls down the covers. He lays down on the left on his side, facing towards the middle of the bed. I go over the the right and lay down too, facing the middle as well. We both move closer to each other until we are touching. I close my eyes and feel him wrap his arms around me. My stomach lights up with feeling. I open my eyes to see his only inches away, staring right at me. He moves in towards me and I tilt my head to get the perfect fit. My eye swiftly close as we join. His lips are soft, tried. His lips feel warm against mine, they're a beautiful fire that sparks my heart. We pull away and push back together about a thousand times before he reaches his hand inside of my shirt. His hand feels like electricity on my bare skin as he moves it up and down my back. He pulls away and I open my eyes, we look at each other for a brief moment before he pulls back in with one last deep, passionate kiss. We both slowly pull apart and look at each other. Tom smiles widely and laughs under his breath. He pulls me into him and I nuzzle into his chest.**

" **I love you." I say, my voice muffled by his skin.**

" **I love you too." He says, kissing the top of my head. I hear him laugh again as he continues tracing my back every so softly. I rub into him and wrap my arms around him. We both drift off into sleep as a mess of limbs and bodies.**

 **I wake up still tangled in him, but this time the windows are letting through light. He is already awake and looks down at me. I place my hands on his chest and push off, making myself sit up a bit. I leave my hands where they are, and he grabs my wrists.**

" **Good morning darling, how'd you sleep." He says, grinning from ear to ear.**

" **Just wonderfully, how about you?" I ask, copying his expression.**

" **Lovely." His smile seems to be contagious as my face lights up with feeling. He slowly moves and sits up, leaning against the back of the bed. I do the same and lean into his side. He slings his hand around my shoulders and looks at the time on the television. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. It's 9:30." He says, panic growing in his tone and face.**

" **What, why is 9:30 bad?" I say, confused.**

" **My mum and dad will be home in two hours." He says, making me laugh.**

" **We have two hours, don't worry." I say.**

" **Okay, I'll clean this place up and then how about we go to breakfast at the bagel place near your house?" He asks, a little less tense.**

" **Sure. I'll help. I'll clean your room, go get the pillows from outside."**

" **No, no! I'm not making my girlfriend clean up her own date."**

" **Tom, I would love to help you. Meet me back here when you're done." I say, looking at him with gentle eyes.**

" **Okay, fine. But I'm going to be quick so I can come back and help you." He says.**

" **No need, the room isn't that bad. Nothing a quick clean can't fix." I say. He looks into my eyes and his smile grows.**

" **I love you, you do know that?" He says, still gazing into my eyes.**

" **I know." I say. I move my head up and kiss him quickly with soft, gentle lips. "Now, we've got work to do!" I say, getting up out of bed. He gets up as well and runs out of the room.**

" **Be quick!" I hear him yell from the hallway. I grab the sheets and comforter and begin to make the bed. After the sheets are set I grab the pillows and line them up nicely. By the time I finish, Tom isn't back yet so I grab the food wrappers from all over the floor and throw them out. After that, I walk over and sit down on his neatly made bed. It smells so lovely in his room. It smells like him. I hear the front door slam shut and hear Tom run up the stairs. He enters the room quickly, catching his breath.**

" **Are you good?" I say.**

" **Yeah, I'm all done." He says, looking at me. His eyes bulge.**

" **What is it?" I ask.**

" **Jillian, we are both half naked. We'll have to change for breakfast. I have some jeans that may fit you." He says as he searches through his drawer. He pulls out a pair of black jeans from the drawer and tosses them to me. "Try those on." he says, hopeful. I slip them on , careful not to damage them at all.**

" **They're a bit baggy, but they fit." I say. "Next time I come I'll bring extra clothes." He laughs.**

" **No, it's my fault I'm sorry." He says.**

" **But just letting you know, you will never get these clothes back. Unless of course they lose your scent." I say, laughing with him.**

" **That's okay. I can manage." He says, grasping his hands together. "Well, I better get a shirt on." He grabs a black tee shirt and throws it on. "Come on, we'd better get going. Mum and dad will be home in an hour." I pick up my things from the floor of is room, and he walks over to me and grabs my hand. We walk down the stairs and out to the car. He opens the passenger door for me and I climb in. He walks around and gets in the front seat. A noise begins to form in our ears, and I see a car slowly coming into focus from the driveway. "Fuck, why are they home already?" Tom says, nervous. "Here, get down next to the seat, they can't know you slept here. I will literally be murdered." He says. I crawl down quickly to the bottom of the car and squeeze myself down to as small as I can make myself. Tom reaches into the back and grabs a blanket. He throws it over me, hiding me from view. I hear a car pull up next to Tom's and a window rolls down.**

" **Hey Tom, how was your time alone?" says a woman, probably his mom.**

" **Hey Mum," I was right, "It was good. Quiet, but good. I was just about to go grab some breakfast but I'll be back in a little while." He says, his tone a bit choppy.**

" **Oh, perfect! Your father and I have to run some errands so why don't you take your brothers with you?" She says.**

" **Mum, can't I just go alone?" He asks, becoming more nervous.**

" **Honey, I think you've had enough alone time. Spend some time with your brothers."**

" **But Mum,-"**

" **Tom, that's enough. Boys, go get in the car." she says. I hear two doors open and slam shut, then a car pull out of the driveway. My door opens but Tom stops it.**

" **Harry! Backseat."**

" **What, why?" asks a boy that seems a bit younger than Tom.**

" **You'll see in a moment once mum and dad leave." I hear the door slam shut and the back door opens. "Okay. You all have to swear on your lives you won't say anything to mum or dad or else we aren't going to breakfast." I hear three boys say** _ **I swear**_ **. "Okay. Jill, come on out."**

 **I crawl out from under the blanket and sit back up in my seat. All three of the boys' expressions are gaping at me. They look a lot like each other, but a bit different from Tom.**

" **Jillian, this is Paddy, Sam, and Harry." Tom says pointing to each boy. I wave at them all.**

" **Hello, it's nice to meet all of you." I say nervously.**

" **This is my girlfriend, Jillian." Tom says, looking at me lovingly. "Isn't she gorgeous?" He asks, making me blush ferociously.**

"' **Ello," says Harry, reaching his hand out to me. I shake it. "It's lovely to meet you as well." Sam reaches his hand out as well and I shake it.**

" **We've heard so much about you." Sam says.**

" **Sam is being sarcastic, Tom hasn't told us** _ **anything**_ **about you! Tom why is that?" says Paddy in a very high pitched voice.**

" **I haven't had the time I guess." Tom says, clearly embarrassed.**

" **Tom," says Paddy, "why is she in your clothes?" Our faces both become a flushed bright red.**

" **She didn't want to wear her dress to breakfast." Tom said through the pain.**

" **Paddy, would you mind grabbing my jacket from the house before we leave? I left my other one in mum and dad's car." Sam says quickly.**

" **Sure. I'll be right back." Paddy says, jumping out of the car. Once he's out of sight Sam begins.**

" **Tom, really? Your first girlfriend of what, two days, and you've already slept with her?" Sam says, a half impressed half surprised look on his face. Tom and I go into a shock and embarrassment phase.  
** " **No you div, she just slept over. It was too late for her to go home." Tom says, his face turning a new shade of red.**

" **Okay, sure Tom." he says laughing. Sam looks at Harry, whose face is serious and shakes his head as if to say** _ **not appropriate.**_ **Paddy hops back into the car and throws Sam his jacket. I look down at my lap, too flushed to say anything more. Tom pulls out of the driveway and we are on the road.**

 **The drive to the bagel shop is silent, except for the occasional sound of cars passing us. Once we reach the shop Tom pulls in and parks right up front. We all get out of the car and head into the shop. We get in line and place our orders.**

" **That'll be $35.31." the cashier says, holding out his hand. Tom reaches into his pocket for money. I grab his wrist.  
** " **Tom do you want me to pay?" I ask.**

" **What? No way, I invited you. I have no problem paying." He says, handing the money to the cashier.**

" **Your bagels will be out soon." He says, and we walk towards the tables. Sam, Harry, and Paddy are all sitting at a booth.**

" **You guys stay there," Tom says, "we will be at the booth behind you." He leads me to the next booth and I sit down with him across from me. "Jillian, I'm so sorry." He says softly.**

" **What, why?" I ask.**

" **For my brothers being here, and Sam. Sam is so** _ **stupid**_ **sometimes I just can't handle it." He says, blushing again.**

" **Tom," I say, catching his gaze, "it's really fine. They're all very nice."**

" **Thank you for dealing with them Jill."**

" **It's no problem." I say laughing. A waiter comes over to the booth and sets down our bagels.**

 **After we both finish our bagels, we look up at each other and laugh.**

" **I guess all that night of romantic shit really made us hungry." He says.**

" **Yeah, I guess so." I say as I see Paddy get up and throw out three empty plates. The three boys come over to our booth and stand up.**

" **We're ready." Harry says. Paddy grabs our plates and runs them over to the trash.**

" **Thank you, Paddy." I say and he nods his walk out of the store and into the car. Tom opens the door for me again and I sit down in the passenger seat.**

" **Okay," Tom says as he puts his hand on my thigh, "let's bring you home."**

 **The drive to my house is so quick that it barely feels like I'm in the car. All I can concentrate on the whole time is Tom's hand on me. I don't even notice I'm home until Tom stops the car. No cars in the driveway, thank god my mom isn't home yet. He gets out of the car and opens the door for me, reaching his hand out for me. I take his hand and step down onto the driveway. He walks me up to the front door and stops when we reach it.**

" **Jillian, I just wanted to say that I've had the best time on this date." he says, taking my hands in his. "Thank you so much. I'll call you later and maybe we could set up another one?" He asks.**

" **I'd love that." I say. "And I love you. Thank you for the fantastic time." He bites his lip and I can tell he's blushing.**

" **I love you too, so much Jill." He says. He leans in and kisses me. It's not intense, but it's not soft either. It's perfect. We pull apart as soon as we hear the chants from the car. I let go of his hands and turn towards the house. I open the door and step inside, turning around to him.**

" **Bye Tom." I say.**

" **Bye Jill." He returns. I close the door and watch as my Tom drives away. I feel like I'm on a roller coaster, and I'm loving every minute of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't even have time to turn around before I see my moms car pull into the driveway.** _ **Shit**_ **. I run upstairs and into my room, locking the door behind me. I throw on jean shorts and a blue tee shirt before heading back downstairs. I see her standing in the kitchen, typing something on her phone with a grin on her face. Her hair looks distraught and her tee shirt is on inside out. She looks up at me, shocked by my presence.**

" **Oh, I didn't see you there." she says, moving her phone to her pocket.**

" **Good morning to you, too." I mumble, but she doesn't seem to hear a thing.**

" **Jillian, I have some news." she says, looking at me. Her grin turns into a huge smile. "Elliot has asked me to marry him."** _ **Elliot? Elliot freaking Shields asked my mom of all people to marry him.**_ " **I know this is big but before I answer him I want to know what you think of him."**

" **Well you've only been dating for two years, which isn't a lot." I say, my voice soft.**

" **Jillian, I know you have some doubts and I don't blame you. But it's been an amazing two years with him and I think we can have a real future together. But I still want your honest opinion before I answer him." My head is racing. I rush to say something harsh but I stutter, choking on the words. Maybe this is our chance for hope too. Maybe with Elliot, I can have a bond with my parents. Just maybe. I mean he seems like a decent guy, he treats mom well.**

" **Mom, I think this could give us all hope for a better future. I say go ahead." My voice rings through my head, I sound proud and confident in my answer. It's funny how words come out the opposite of how you think them.**

" **Really? Wow that's amazing Jillian. Thank you." She says. She pulls out her phone and types a few quick letters into the keyboard. "I'm going to go over and tell Elliot. We talked about what would happen if you agreed to it and we want to have him move into the house. Would that still be okay with you? We'd get everything packed up today and have it moved in by tomorrow night. Tuesday will be just like normal." She says, a glimmer of hope in her face.**

" **Sure, that sounds great." I say, my tone flat.**

" **Okay great Jillian, I'm going to go tell Elliot right now, but I'll be back in a little while. Oh I'm so excited!" She says as she whisks herself out the door.**

" **Me too." I say, a little more nervous than hopeful now. I hear the door click and I rush upstairs. I head into the bathroom and run a bath. I go onto my phone and play my almost infinite collection of music louder than it needs to be. Relaxation is all I need right now. Steam fills the room and I go back into the hopeful state of mind.**

 **As soon as I'm dressed in my sea green lace crop top and dark jean shorts with a full face of makeup on and my hair thrown up in a messy bun, I pick up my phone and facetime Tom. He picks up quickly, looking as if he were already online.**

" **Hi love, why the call so quick?" He asks, flashing me one of his magical smiles.**

" **Well my mom is on her way over to say yes to her boyfriend's proposal right now and he's moving in tomorrow, so yeah." I say blankly.**

" **Oh my god Jill, I don't know what to say. Are you happy about this? You sound kind of emotionless right now." He says concerned. I chuckle.**

" **Thanks." Sarcasm rings through my ears.**

" **No not like that. I mean I don't know what you think of this." He says.**

" **I just need to get out of the house for a few days, leave town while he moves in. I know it's never going to happen, but that's what I need right about now."  
** " **Well, I guess I'll be your genie today." He says, his tone full of excitement.**

" **Tom Holland, what in the world do you ever quite mean?" I say making him laugh.**

" **Well, my brothers and I are heading up to our beach house on the Jersey Shore tonight. Last minute brother bonding thing. They're all bringing friends so I guess it's not that much bonding. From what you know about me I have no current friends nor do I plan to meet any because, no offense, your school selection of friends is complete and utter shit," I laugh at the comment, "We're heading there around five and we're coming back home Wednesday morning. So, Jill, would you do me the honour of coming to my beach house with me?" He asks, his voice cute and polite.**

" **I would literally kill to come with you. I'll be at your house at 4:30." I say, hanging up the phone. Maybe this new addition to the household won't be so bad if I'm gone when it happens.**

 **I grab my freshly packed suitcase and carry on bag from my bed and walk downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom and Elliot looking at plans on paper.**

" **Honey, how would you think about putting an island in the kitchen?" Mom asks, both of them looking up at me.**

" **Sure. I'm going to the beach with one of my friends, you don't know them. I'll be back Tuesday." I say quickly and confidently.**

" **Okay, perfect. So everything will be like normal when you get home!" Mom says. Elliot must have her under some sort of spell, because there is no way** _ **my**_ **mother just agreed to let me go to the beach with a friend she doesn't know for days. No way.**

" **Okay," I say suspiciously. "Bye." I say, walking out the door. I walk over to my car, still in shock from mom's attitude. I throw my suitcase into the trunk and hop into the driver's seat. I can't believe I'm about to go to the beach with my boyfriend for three days.**

 **As soon as I pull up to Tom's house I see Tom's three brothers and three other boys I don't know loading two cars with suitcases. I park my car on the side of the driveway, leaving room to back out. I grab my carry-on and my suitcase out of the trunk and walk over to the cars with it. Everyone is bustling around the cars and the house. I see Tom walk out of the house with a small carry-on bag in his hand. He sees me and smiles from ear to ear.**

" **Hi, love." he says hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. My stomach fills with butterflies as I nuzzle my head into his shoulder. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" He says laughing.**

" **Yeah, I know right? It's been like what, a few** _ **hours**_ **?" We both laugh. "Where should I put this?" I say, pointing to my suitcase.  
** " **I'll take it." He says. He grabs the handle and places it into the car that's the smaller of the two. "Our car storage is bursting. We have to bring a lot of food and supplies for the beach, and we rarely ever have enough room even with Mum's gigantic car." He says, motioning to the open trunks. "We're in the car with your suitcase, and two of the boys are coming with us. You can put your bag in the passenger seat."**

" **Okay, I'll be right back." I say. I walk over to the car and open the door. I don't think there is one speck of dirt in the entire thing. I almost feel bad that I'm going to ruin such a perfect car by sitting in it. I place my bag down on the floor and close the car door. I head back over to Tom.**

" **Everyone come here." He says, motioning to the boys. "This is my lovely girlfriend, Jillian. Jillian, this is everyone! You know Harry, Sam, and Paddy already." They all wave as their names are called. "Harry has brought along his mate Simon, Sam has his mate Stan, and Paddy has his little ate Owen." The three boys shake my hand and greet me. "Okay, we have to get on the road if we want to get to the house by nine. Okay so Harry is a div of a driver, so Sam will drive Mum's car. Sam you take Stan in the front with you and take Paddy and Owen in the back. I've put a movie in the player so Paddy just turn on the screens and it should play for you. Harry and Simon, you're in the back of my car. Let's go everyone, in the cars!" He says motioning to the cars. Harry and Simon head into our car and I sit down in the front seat. Tom is beside me and he starts the engine.**

" **So, how long of a car ride is this?" I ask as Tom pulls out of the driveway.**

" **About four hours, we shouldn't hit traffic because we take a shortcut that's not on the highway."**

" **Great, we'll be there around nine then." I look up and smile, I can't believe I'm about to do this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The first three hours of the car ride consists of empty roads, loud music, and awful singing from Harry and Simon. A constant reminder that we are driving is the horrible sharp turns Tom keeps making. No offense to Tom, but if I were him I wouldn't be criticizing Harry's driving. I look down at my phone, which reads 8:11. My turn to pick the music. Everyone had an hour, and now it's my turn. Harry was first, which was literally everything that's on the radio so it wasn't bad. Tom was next which was all meaningful, slow songs(my personal favourite style). And the past hour has been Simon, which has been all rap songs from people I haven't ever heard of. Let's just say I haven't even been trying to sing for the past hour. I took the time to create a playlist of my music.**

" **My turn." I say, unplugging Simon's phone from the chord.**

" **Hey!" He says. "I'm not done with my last song!"**

" **You've been done with your music for fifteen minutes, I just wasn't looking at the time." I say as I plug my phone into the chord. I go into my phone and shuffle my new playlist.** _ **Fools**_ **by Troye Sivan comes on.**

" **Ugh, you literally have the same taste as Tom. Lame, boring, and just plain depressing." Sam says laughing.**

" **Hey, don't criticize my love like that!" Tom says. He looks over at me and smiles. "They're just jealous that we have such good taste. Who's singing this anyways?"**

" **Troye Sivan, he's one of my favourite artists." I say, smiling back. Tom continues to glance between the road and me.**

" **I like him, I'll have to hear more of him."**

" **Yeah, he's great. I really have loved him forever. He's just starting to take off."  
** " **Woah, should I be jealous of this Troye?" He asks laughing.**

" **No worries, for three reasons. One, he doesn't know I even exist. Two, he is very gay in the most adorable way possible. And three, he has an incredible boyfriend and they are like literally couple goals." I say, making him laugh.**

" **I'll have to look into them, I'd like to be couple goals as well."**

" **We already are, don't worry." I say, leaning over the armrest and kissing his cheek.**

" **Guys, come on." Sam says, "Save that for your room."**

" **We're sharing a room?" I ask, more nervous now.**

" **Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you, we can figure something out if you're not comfortable with it."**

" **No, it's fine." I say, trying to calm myself down. "So, what's the house like?" I add while trying to break the awkward silence.**

" **It's really quite a good size. There's four bedrooms. When we usually go Paddy and I have our own rooms and the twins and our parents share rooms. The house is two stories and we're literally a block away from the beach. We walk down every day and can head home whenever we want to. There's a shopping center a few roads down from us so food is never hard to get. It's a very peaceful, relaxing trip whenever we go. Speaking of which," He says turning the car into a rock driveway, "here we are!" He pulls up the the edge of the driveway and parks the car next to their other car. A beach style house is in front of us. It looks to be a little bit bigger than my house. We all get out of the car and grab our suitcases and a bag from the cars. Everyone begins unloading things into the house, and I follow Tom inside.**

 **We walk into a large white and grey kitchen with two sliding doors that lead to a porch and a large yard. He leads me past the kitchen and into a large living room with three couches, a large bookcase, and a flat screen television. This room has a screened-in porch attached to it. We go past that and into a narrow hallway with a staircase. The stairs are rustic and steep, making my every move a cautious one. Once we reach the top there is a master bathroom complete with a large shower, a jacuzzi, and a double vanity in front of us.**

" **That bathroom is huge!" I say to Tom.**

" **There's another one like that downstairs in the kitchen." He says, continuing down the hallway. As Tom said earlier, there are four bedrooms, two on each side of the hallway. He leads us into the far left bedroom. "This is our room." He says, placing his bags down on the bed. There is a white king size canopy bed with thin, small, curtains over it that barely cover half of the sides and a few brown throw pillows. Next to the bed on either side is a small wooden dresser with lamps. In front of the bed is a large window facing out towards the trees. There is a gray couch below the window. Next to the window is a large white dresser. The floor is dark brown hardwood.**

" **This is so incredible!" I say I place my bags down and run over and jump on the bed, landing on my back. I look up at the curtains over the bed and close my eyes. This is what paradise feels like. I open my eyes just in time to see Tom jumping onto the bed next to me. He turns his head to face me.**

" **So you like it?" He says, laughing.**

" **I love it Tom. And I'm so glad I'm here with you." I turn onto my side, facing him. He does the same. He moves his hand up and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He lets his hand rest above my hip.**

" **I love you so much." He says softly. He leans his head in and catches my lips. I close my eyes and accept. We let our lips come together and fall back apart on a cycle. I open my eyes slowly as we pull apart.**

" **Is it too late to say I love you too?" I ask, making him chuckle.**

" **Never." I lean back in but he pulls away, looking shocked. "Jill what do you think you're doing?" His smile is the goofiest one I've ever seen.**

" **I was trying to kiss you, you big idiot!" I say through the laughter in my voice.**

" **Slow down Miss Needy." Tom says, smirking. I open my mouth in shock, trying to stop my laughing. "There'll be plenty more time for that. We have the whole trip to do whatever the fuck we want. Let's use it wisely." He says, getting up from the bed.**

" **I guess that's okay with me. What kind of things are you talking about?" I ask, getting up as well. I walk over to him and stand too close in front of him. He brings his hands to my hips and I hook mine around his neck. He moves his eyes up and down my body slowly and bites his lip, then focuses his gaze into my eyes.**

" **All sorts of things." He says, smirking again. I blush harder than ever and look down at the floor.**

" **Hey, lovebirds!" I turn my head and see Harry shouting from the hallway. I quickly drop my arms, as does Tom, and face Harry.**

" **Hey, div! What do you want?" Tom asks, agitated.**

" **You have to help unload the cars still. We aren't your slaves you know." He walks into the room across from ours and places some boxes down. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Harry walks away and Tom looks back at me.**

" **We should probably go help."**

" **Yeah." I respond as I follow him down the hallway.**

 **As soon as we finish unpacking it's already ten. Tom goes into all the bedrooms and tells everyone to unpack what's left in their room and then go to sleep. When he gets back to our room he closes the door. His expression shows me that he is exhausted from the day's events.**

" **Do you want to go to sleep?" I ask.**

" **That would be great right now." He says, walking over dresser and pulling out his pajamas. He removes his shirt and shorts and puts them back in the drawer and slips on his pajama shorts. As soon as I snap back into reality, I walk over to the dresser as well. Tom begins plugging chargers into the wall so I quickly slip off my shirt and my bra and throw on a grey v-neck tee shirt. I take off my pants and throw on short, dark blue** _ **Pink**_ **shorts. After I'm dressed, I walk back over to the bed and plug my phone into an outlet, leaving it on my small dresser. I switch off the lights and then pull down the bed covers. Both of us climb inside, and Tom pulls them back up over us. I lean onto my right side facing him, how I always sleep. I guess he sleeps on his left side.**

" **Thank you for coming with me." Tom says in an abnormally hot sleepy voice.**

" **Are you kidding me? Thank you for taking me!" I say. "This is going to be an incredible trip, I just know it."**

" **Me too." Tom says. "Goodnight, love." We kiss with tired lips briefly and fall back apart.**

" **Goodnight."**

 **My eyes flutter open and are immediately blinded by the sunlight. I'm in Tom's arms, and I'm now on my left side. Tom wakes up too, blinded just like me.**

" **Good morning, love." He says looking down at me. I turn my head back and kiss him.**

" **What time is it?" I ask, still tired. Tom grabs his phone and checks.**

" **It's only seven, we can stay in bed if you want." He says.**

" **Yeah, that'd be great." I say, making him laugh. I move back into him, his bare chest on my back. He hooks his arms around me fully and kisses the back of my head. I drift back off into sleep, happier than I've been in a long time.**

 **When I wake up again, the light has calmed down a bit. I look out the window and see a few clouds in the bright blue sky. A shiver runs through my body and I realize Tom is gone. I check my phone, which reads 8:31. No wonder he's gone, he probably went to make breakfast. I get out of bed and put on my bra before heading downstairs. As I walk into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes fills my nose. I see Tom at the stove, flipping pancakes. Paddy and Owen are sitting at the table devouring their breakfast. I see Stan walk out from behind me and he sits down at the table. Sam comes right after and sits down next to Stan. I walk over to Tom and put my hand on his shoulder.  
** " **How are the pancakes coming along?" I ask.**

" **Great. They'll be done in a minute. Sorry I left this morning, I had to get started on breakfast. Paddy can be a monster when he's hungry." I laugh at his remark.**

" **No problem. Though I did miss waking up to you." I say softly, being sure no one else will hear.**

" **Don't worry, we still have two more nights here." He says, winking at me. He turns off the stove and places the final pancake on another plate full of them. He brings them over to the table and places the plate down. We both sit next to each other and begin eating. Harry and Simon come down a few minutes later and do the same. After everyone's finished we all place our plates in the sink. "Harry, you're on dish duty please." Tom says and Harry nods. "Okay everyone. We have two days for the beach so whenever you're ready you can head down to the beach, but stay in our private area! Make sure you have your phones on you in case something happens. There shouldn't be too many people there because usually this neighbourhood is only used on the weekends, and mostly older people live here so no school breaks for them. Most importantly,** _ **stay together!**_ **Make sure you are always in groups of two or more. Don't go in the water if it's too rough either because you can get hurt. Make sure you're drinking, I will bring down the cooler in the car. All of my brothers, you have money for lunches that will last the two days you're here so don't spend all of it today please! And last but not least, please stay safe and be home by six at the absolute latest time. Okay, go ahead." Everyone stands up from the table. Tom and I walk upstairs to the room to go get changed.**

" **So," I ask, "when do you want to head down to the beach?"**

" **Maybe twenty minutes? Is that fine with you?" Tom asks.**

" **Yeah, that's perfect. One more question." Tom nods his head. "How are we going to change in here?" He laughs.**

" **How about I stay in my corner and you stay in yours, both facing away from each other of course, and we'll tell each other when we're done?"**

" **Deal." We both get our swimsuits from the dresser and head to our corners. I slip out of my pajamas and bra and step into my bathing suit bottoms. They're a deep blue with white outlines and they're cut at my hip bones. I pull on my top, which is also a deep blue. It looks like a strapless bra, but has a few straps that go around my body and clip together on my back. In the middle of my chest, the suit is held together by white strings. A neck string goes up from those that needs to be tied. "Tom? Could you help me tie this please?" I ask, turning around.**

" **Sure." He says, walking over towards me. "I didn't think you** _ **could**_ **get any hotter." He says, making me blush again. I turn around and let him tie my suit for me. "Done." He says and I turn around to face him. "You look gorgeous." He says, searching my body with his eyes.**

" **And you look incredible." I say to his navy blue swim trunks. He laughs.**

" **Thank you, Love. I'm really wishing we'd stayed in bed longer right about now." He says, biting his lip again.**

" **Don't worry. It's like you said, we have the whole trip." He smiles and walks over to the dresser.**

" **I packed a bag with sunblock and stuff for us over here. The cooler is in the car already. We can head out now if you'd like." He says, grabbing the small bag from the drawer.**

" **Sure." I say. I head over to the dresser and put on a cover up, Tom puts on a grey shirt. I follow him outside and we get into the car we rode in driving here. He starts the gas and pulls out of the driveway. We drive past about ten houses and then pull into a small parking lot. As soon as I step out of the car, I can smell the ocean. Tom grabs the cooler and I grab another bag with towels and blankets. We walk up a small wooden walkway and then onto the sand. The vast ocean sits in front of us with only a small amount of beach behind it. We walk down on the beach until we find the roped off section that reads** _ **Holland Residents**_ **. Tom unlocks the front rope and we step inside our private beach. The clouds above provide a nice break from the heat in the air. The sun is still visible but it's not pouding on us. All of the boys are already here and have set up the area. There is a large umbrella and all of the boys have their own chairs set up. I look out and see all of them on boogie boards in the ocean.**

" **I brought a blanket for us to lay on." Tom says as he pulls it out of the bag I'm carrying. I spray myself with sunblock, which isn't really necessary because I have never once burned in my entire life. Tom takes the spray after me and sprays himself. "What would you like to do?" Tom asks.**

" **Did you happen to bring my book?" I ask, hopefully.**

" **I sure did." Tom pulls it out of the bag and hands it to me. He grabs his own and removes his shirt. Tom lays down on the blanket, stomach down. I take off my cover up and go over and lay down next to him, our nearly bare bodies touching. I begin reading my book and get lost in the sounds of the ocean and the touch of Tom's skin on mine. After a while I check my phone for the time, and it reads 1:42.**

" **Tom, it's 1:42!" I say, turning to him.**

" **What, it can't be." I show him my phone. "Wow, time really flies on the beach." I sit up and walk over to the empty chairs. "We should probably eat lunch." He says. He grabs sandwiches and water from the cooler and hands me one of each after sitting next to me. I nearly devour the sandwich in less than two minutes, and see that Tom has too. He stares at me and we both laugh. "Do you want to go in the water?" He asks, nodding at the ocean.**

" **Sure!" We stand up from our chairs and Tom takes my hand in his. We walk into the sea and it feels like bath water. "Wow, this is so warm."**

" **It always is warm here, it's so nice." We walk father in until the water is halfway up our stomachs. I look down into the clear water and see nothing but sand.**

" **It's so nice there's no crabs here to bite me." He laughs.**

" **What?" He asks, confused.**

" **I've had bad experiences with crabs and the ocean. One time when I was at the beach with my family for a week, a crab pinched the bottom of my foot on the first day and I couldn't walk on it all week after that. It was a terrible vacation." I say, which just makes him laugh even more.**

" **How dare that crab do such a thing to you."  
** " **I know, right?"**

" **Can you back float?" Tom asks out of nowhere.**

" **Um, I can try I guess." I say. I push off of the ground and try to lay on top of the water flat on my back. I fall immediately.**

" **Try again, I'll help you." He says. I push off the ground once more and lay flat, but this time Tom moves his hands to be under me. They rest on my back and the tops of my legs, making me shiver. I close my eyes and let my arms float out to the sides of me. I feel the sun pounding on my body, with the ocean cooling off every inch of heat. My eyes open slowly and I see Tom staring down at my face. He moves his hand on my leg to under my knee joint and my body folds with his hands so he's holding me. He brings me to him, our skin touching. The water feels like electricity between us. I tilt my head up and he tilts down until our lips meet. I close my eyes and let him take over me. I move my hand behind his waist and onto his lower back. His hand on my back trails up and down my spine with every breath of each other's air. I open my eyes and see him do the same. He moves his head down and kisses along my neck and jawline. I tilt my head back and close my eyes again. He moves away and I open my eyes.**

" **I really do love you, Tom Holland." I say, smiling and blushing at the same time.**

" **And I can't stay away from you, Jillian Almint."**

" **I'm very glad about that."**

 **We stay in the water and I float for a while until the sky becomes a different shade of color. The clouds have become grey and it looks like it's going to rain. Tom carries me to the edge of the ocean and I hop out of his arms when we reach the sand. We walk back up to our beach area and check the time, which is 4:50. Time really flies at the beach. All of the boys are sitting in their chairs, talking and drinking iced teas.**

" **Guys, it looks like it's going to rain so we should get going. Put all the chairs under the umbrellas and grab what you brought then head home. You can all shower and I'll order dinner." Tom says. Everyone begins moving chairs and grabbing their belongings. We slip on our cover ups and grab the bags we brought. Tom leads me to the car and we hop inside. I'm not as sandy as I'd imagined I'd be, but I still have some sand on me. As soon as we get home it begins to pour. "Run!" Tom says, grabbing the bags. We run for the door and hop inside as fast as we can. We laugh when we get inside, glad we missed the rain. Tom checks his phone. "It's 5:15, I'd better order dinner. Good thing pizza gets delivered." He says, making me laugh. "I'll meet you in the room, I'm going to order. We can shower after dinner, lets the boys go now." I nod and head upstairs. I decide to just keep my cover up on. Tom enters the room and stands in the doorway. "Do you want to watch television until the pizza comes, it should be here around six thirty. They're really packed today." He asks.**

" **Yeah, sure." I say. We head downstairs to the living room and sit down on the couch together. Tom turns on** _ **The Simpsons**_ **and puts his arm around my shoulders. I lean my head onto his shoulder and zone out into the T.V.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **As soon as the doorbell rings, we turn the show off and jump off of the couch. I need food right now! I look at the clock as Tom gets the pizza, it reads 6:45. Stupid slow service. I take a seat the the kitchen table and Tom puts the pizzas down. He sits down next to me and opens the boxes.**

" **Dinner!" Tom yells. The boys all come running down and sit at the table. Tom hands everyone a paper plate and then we all dig in. I have a slice of cheese and a slice of white broccoli, my favourites. After we all finish, it is already seven thirty. I stand up and throw out my plate with everyone else. "Okay everyone, today was a nice day! We have one more beach day tomorrow so don't stay up too late tonight. Please try to be asleep by ten because we want to get a full day in tomorrow, and we have a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant tomorrow night. Don't get into trouble please, and be quiet once Paddy and Owen go to sleep boys. Paddy and Owen, bed by 8:30 please! I'm going to go shower so please behave yourselves." Tom says. We walk up to the room and grab our towels and shower toiletries. "I'll go downstairs, you can shower at the end of the hallway." Tom says and I nod.**

" **I'll meet you back here!" I say. We grab our things and head into the bathrooms. I close the door and lock it behind me. I can't believe I get to shower in here. I turn on the water and let myself slip into complete relaxation mode.**

 **As soon as I finish, about twenty minutes later, I wrap myself in my towel and I blow dry my hair. When my hair is dry I head back into the room. I go inside and close the door behind me. Tom isn't here yet. I check my phone before plugging it in, which reads 8:15. The windows outside are pitch black because of the rain and clouds, but it's supposed to clear up by morning. I walk over to my dresser to grab my pajamas, but the door opens before I can. I tuck my towel in so it will stay and turn to see Tom, also in his towel. His defined abs make me nervous just being around him like this. He closes and locks the door behind him. He sees me and smirks.**

" **Hi." He says, walking closer to me.**

" **Hey." I say, walking towards him as well.**

" **How was the water?"**

" **Nothing compared to the ocean." Tom stares at me for a peculiarly long amount of time. "What?" I ask, smiling.**

" **Nothing." He says.**

" **Well it's obviously something. Spill it." I say, smiling wider now.**

" **You're going to think I'm weird."**

" **I already do, so spill it." He laughs at my remark.**

" **I've just never seen you like this."**

" **What do you mean** _ **like this**_ **?"**

" **This exposed, like just in your towel."**

" **I've literally been in my bathing suit twice with you, which showed more skin than this towel does." I say laughing.**

" **No, but this is different. In a bathing suit you expose what you want to, it's a personal choice. In a towel, like we are, it's not so much of a choice. It's more like a temporary cover until you can put something you want on your body." I laugh at him.**

" **You're right, I do think you're weird." I say.**

" **I told you you'd say that!" He bites his bottom lip and looks me up and down. "I have to admit, I do enjoy seeing you like this." He looks me in the eyes.**

" **And I can't deny that you look very tempting right now as well."**

" **Why should we have to deny it?" My stomach begins to twist up in knots. Nervous knots, but good knots. We walk towards each other until our bodies are nearly touching. I move my left hand up and place it on his shoulder, and he moves his right hand to the side of the top of my towel. I let my right hand fall down and he lets his left hand fall with it, grasping the hands together. I feel his breathing on my exposed skin as we move closer inch by inch, and I look down at his stomach. I trail my hand down to his stomach and back up, and look him in the eyes as my lips fall apart. He leans into me quickly and begins kissing me passionately. Our bodies curve to each other as we move slowly, desperately. Tom's hand runs back and forth along the side of my body, along every curve, sending me chills. His hand stops as he reaches for the edge of my towel, making me shiver. I try to continue but he moves away. "I'm sorry, are you sure-" He begins, but I lean back in and kiss him, even more desperate than before. He gladly accepts and I feel a smile form on his occupied lips. He slowly trails his lips down my neck and down my chest, kissing along the edge of my towel. He looks up at my eyes and I nod at him.**

 **He moves his head back up to its rightful place and smiles at me. I smile back, anxious for what's to come. His hand trails up the side of my body until it reaches the fold of my towel. I move my hand down his chest and find the fold of his as well.**

" **Before we do this," I begin, "I want you to know that I love you. So fucking much."**

" **And I love you, so fucking much." He says. He gives a light tug at my towel, showing me it's time. In sync, we pull just the right amount and the towels drop to the floor. We stare at each other for a good time before Tom puts his hands on my shoulders. I put my fingertips on top of his as he moves me towards the bed. He gives me a gentle push and I fall onto my back on the mattress. I move my body until I'm centered on the bed, and he crawls on next to me. He trails kisses up and down my body continuously and I try to remain calm. After a while we switch roles, and he lays down on the bed. I caress his body with my lips, just as he did to me. And soon, it becomes real. Soon we've both lost something that we'll never get back in our lives, and I'm glad I am lost with him.**

 **As soon as I wake up I see the bright sun shining through the window. I'm facing Tom, my head nuzzled into his shoulder. He's laying down flat on his back. I'm laying on my stomach with my left hand on his chest and my left leg on his legs. His right hand is curved around me on my body. Messy sheets work to cover both of us, but the comforter is on the floor. I can't believe I just did that. I tilt my head up and see Tom slowly open his eyes. He sees me and smiles the most ridiculously huge smile ever. He looks at my body, then at the bed. Tom tilts his head back, looking at the ceiling, and chuckles quietly to himself.**

" **So I guess I'm not the only one who can't believe that just happened?" I ask, smiling back at him.**

" **Definitely not the only one." Tom says. He looks down at me and plants his lips firmly on my forehead. "I love you so much, Jillian. It's literally driving me mad." I move myself so I'm laying right on top of him and pull the covers over both of us. I move my head to his ear and whisper.**

" **I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling that way." I kiss the edge of his earlobe and move my head back down, laying it on his chest. He moves his arms around me and squeezes my body.**

" **I am literally so in love with you right now, you don't know how hot that was." He adds, kissing the top of my head for good measure.**


End file.
